1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to emergency kit apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved illumination kit apparatus wherein the same is arranged to provide for emergency illumination during periods of electrical failure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Power outages are a frequent and commonplace occurrence in contemporary society due to conditions of weather, mechanical failure, and the like. During such conditions, as well as in camping and traveling, use of emergency power is required. Such emergency power may be in the form of battery operated components, generator operated components, and candle power. Various examples of candle power structure are available in the prior art and exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,755,135 to Kwok wherein a candle device includes a biasing spring to maintain a candle in an upwardly biased orientation relative to a surrounding support.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,298 to Zimmerman sets forth a candle lamp mounting a candle therewithin for illumination purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,797,090 to Rogers sets forth a candle latern wherein the candle flames have substantially a continuous elevation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,597 to Henze sets forth a wax candle including a wax with a melting point between 52 degrees C. and 56 degrees C., including a jacket formed of a further wax material of an elevated melting temperature.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved illumination kit apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in providing emergency candle power for illumination purposes and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.